Luck
by ChibiMeikoChan
Summary: Haruka wakes up with a hangover and a very ticked Michiru. Warning: Yuri!


Hello! This is my first time posting a Sailor Moon Fic, but not my first story from this series. 

  
  


Come Back to Me is worked on for those of you whop have read it!!

  
  


Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine. If you did not know this you must be incredibly, incredibly stupid.

  
  


Warnings: **Yuri!!!! **This is a fic between Haruka and Michiru, and if you are a real fan of SM (No, not S&M, you hentai's) you know that they aren't 'cousins' (stupid incestuous Toonami....grumble); they are indeed lovers. If you can't handle, get the hell out!

Oh, and, uh, some Cussing too!

  
  
  
  


~*~

Haruka groaned as a loud hum filled the air. The blond turned onto her side, reaching for soft sheets, only to find that they weren't there. Eyes still shut, she lay turned onto her back again. The hum grew louder and it didn't help that a particular blue-eyed tomboy had a pounding headache. It got worse when the thing- whatever the hell it was that was making the hum- hit her head. Hard.

  
  


"Itai," she half growled, half mumbled. A dark azure orb opened slightly and she came face to face with the only thing in the universe that could make her tremble. _'Aww...shit,' _she thought and quickly tried to come up with an escape plan, but nothing came to mind. An icy glare came down on her, and then suddenly the cold eyes were gone, along with the humming .

  
  


Another loud groan escaped her lips when her 'captor' came back. The senshi's eye were closed once again.

  
  


"Get up, Haruka," the standing girl commanded, and gave a light kick with her socked foot. No answer. _'She'll go away if she thinks I can't hear her,' _came the semi-conscious thought. 

  
  


"Haruka." _'Make her go away, make her go away, make her go away, please, someone make her go away!!!'_

  
  


"HARUKA!!!" the teal-haired girl finally yelled. A defeated sigh arose from the scolded blond and she stood, though wobbly. A tired smile crossed her face. "Yes, my love? Though could you keep it down? I have a smashing headache..." grinned the taller girl sarcastically. She instantly regretted it. Teal eyes, bright enough to match the owner's own hair, burned. "Haruka...," she paused, "what time did you get in last night? I know you went drinking, but please, kindly tell '_your love'_ what time you came home?" 

  
  


The racer shrugged her shoulders and mumbled a simple, "I dunno, Michi..." Michi, nodded, her lips pressed in a tight line and put her hands on her hips. "I see. Well, do you know what time it is now?" she sneered. Haruka gave another shrug and looked away, her head bowed and hands at her side, shoulders slumped. "It's three in the after noon, Haru, " she hissed. "You've been drinking way too much lately and you've been coming home late; you always smell like other girls too!" Tears welled up in her turquoise eyes, but she blinked them back; her eyes grew hard again.

  
  


The blue-eyed girl could only stare at her girlfriend. She finally began sputtering out in indignation. "What?! Do you think I would cheat on you? Michiru, you can't be serious! You know I love you, with all my heart!" Her hand went to her throbbing temple, still pounding from her hangover. "Itai," she muttered.

  
  


"Haruka, I know you love me," the shorter girl said slowly, "but you sure do have a funny way of showing it. You come home at all hours of the night, you get drunk, and you never seem to want to spend time with me. Why, Haru? I mean, if you love me so much?" The blond shook her head softly and put her hands on Michiru's shoulder. "I don't know Michi, but I do love you and I would do anything for you. I'm sorry things have been this way. It's just, everything has been getting to me lately and I just need a stress reliever."

  
  


"What things, Haru?!?" the dark-haired girl snapped, her eyes bright with fire. "What things? You race for a living, we get enough money to get by, we have everything we could ever want!" She pulled away from her lover, hands back on her hips.

  
  


"Michiru," Haruka sighed sadly. She glanced away for a moment and when she turned her gaze back to the green-eyed girl, her own orbs were filled with tears. "We CAN'T have everything we ever want, my love. You know we can't. We will never have a child; we will never be treated the same as other couples, we, Michi, will never have respect like other people because we love each other. Don't get me wrong, I don't care about what all those hypocrites and assholes think, but still, after a while, it gets hard, ya know?"

  
  


"Don't you think I know that?" came the soft reply. "But I don't care about them, koi! They know nothing, always saying this kind of love, the love _we_ have is wrong and should only be between a man and a woman. They're wrong. They don't know what love is, they don't understand anything. I knew what everyone thought when I fell in love with you, but fuck them! They have obviously never been in love!" Michiru took Haruka's in her own and started into the blond's eyes. "I love you, forever and a day." 

  
  


"But, don't you want a child?" she whispered, sadness tugging at her eyes. "Of course I do!" the dark-haired beauty answered, "I want to be able to share my entire life with you and have a child...no don't say anything just yet, koi. Let me finish...we can have a child. We have Hotaru, and if you want her to have little brother's and sister's we can adopt. A child is a beautiful thing, and we can help one who doesn't have a mommy and daddy have 2 mommy's. We CAN have everything we want, all we have to do is look hard for them."

  
  


The blue-eyed girl nodded. "You're right, as always, Michi. I'm so sorry I've been such an ass lately. How did I ever find someone like you?"

  
  


The shorter girl gave a sly smile and retorted, "Luck."

  
  


~*~

  
  


So whaddya think? Please Review!! 

  
  


Oh, and for those of you wondering, yes, I do write straight stories!!! Not all my story's are yaoi and yuri, even though it may seem like it!!


End file.
